Wedding Day
by LailaBuscus
Summary: As she watched,she felt like a part of her had died,she just didn't expect it to happen so fast. (STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY) One-shot (Maybe a two-shot in the future)


Wedding Day

As she sat there on that faithful day,she felt like a part of her had ,they weren't kids no,she was already to her 20,but,she still felt like she was that little 5 year old,holding on to him desperately. .Or that 17 year old,trying to get out of the room that was full of 5 (attractive)men,a girl,and school had passed in what seemed like seconds,full with life-long memories,and soon,they had all graduated,becoming full grown (well,almost) envied ,she loved her like a sister,but she got to spend ever waking moment with him, after today. She would soon wed herself,but no one besides herself and her fiancee knew. She walked to the outside venue (a park where they had their first date.)beneath the cherry blossoms that were at full walked in her mid-thigh purple dress,with calf-high laced purple she walked,her dirty blonde hair pulled in a pony-tail by a pale purple ribbon bounced,getting some blossoms in her hair.

"Might i say,the blossoms contrast with you perfectly,madam"A smooth, deep voice said next to her ear,before arms wrapped around her turned to look at the person,about to tell them off,when she found herself looking in those onyx eye's beneath glasses she loved so much. Her eyes widened before she whispered/shouted:"What are you doing?!Your going to get us killed!"She said looking at her fiancee with alarming eyes."I cant show affection to my fiancee?"He asked it was possible her eyes widened whispered as low as she could:

"You know i love you,but,i would prefer dieing married to you,rather than dieing in the middle of a engagement."She said,trying to threaten of course,he just chuckled and buried his face in the crook of her giggled softly "Your lucky no one's here."She around,seeing the beauty of the green grass,soft pink sakura blossom trees,white lace "connecting"each tree.A voice pulled her out of her thoughts;"What do you suppose they are doing right now?"He asked her,his head still snuggled in her neck."Getting here. Right about...nowww"She said as she saw a white limo pull into the the parking lot of the white,round building around 30 feet away from the pushed her half asleep fiancee away from her;but of course regretted it,missing his warmth."Come may be 5 am but you need to be awake,best man!"She said,silently cheering him on."Urgh...how can you be so cheerful in the morning?"He grumbled,glaring at the sighed "You aren't a morning person." "I never was."He said,but she was already walking remind."Remind me again why i love you!"He shouted after whipped around,eyes as wide a saucers"Your crazy!"

(Sponge bob guy: 1 walk and 5 cups of coffee later...)

She sat across from her watching as she fiddled with her fingers."Are you nervous?"She said,a smile lacing her red,plump lips."Uhm,well...yeah."She said,defeated."Don't worry,you'll be fine."She said watching as she looked up at her with hopeful eyes."Do you really think so"She asked her."Of course~!"She said,getting up."Now let's get ready~!"

5 hours later...

Sighing of exhaustion,she flopped down in a chair."My face feels heavy."She chuckled."I barely put anything on you!"She said,looking at her lip gloss,Tan eyeshadow,with a hint of a smoky eye,A small tint of light pink on her ,she HATED eyes drifted up to her hair.A small bun in the back,and some loose strands fell to the sides,falling to her ,the dress.A traditional white dress,but that was about it in was a delicate white flowery design in the chest area,and in the back of it,ran a long "Vine" all the way down to the end of the dress ; that was located around her looked beautiful."He is gonna start crying when he see's you."She says,looking at her beautiful eye's widen.A knock is heard at the door."Haruhi,it's time."The voice,known as her fiancee,said through the door. She turned to her and said "It's time!" "It's time."She repeated."Yup~!"

Skip walk to aisle.

She was the first female out of the door,being the maid of honor.A pale,blue dress that flowed to her ankles with a pair of black high heels, was what all the bridesmaids had on,except she was the only one who was wearing black high nearly started crying when she saw him in the front,in a white suit,with a white rose in his her heart started going on a frenzy when she saw her fiancee,(may i add secret fiancee.)standing next to him.'He looks so handsome' She thought as she got to her rightful place,as light pink dusting her a second they made eye contact,onyx to violet,and they both had to put their heads down to hide their blushes.

But soon the familiar melody of "Here comes the bride"Started playing,and everyone stood,and looked towards the door. Then she came in. Everyone gasped as she walked gracefully and elegantly down the aisle,a small train flowing behind looked over at him and saw that he was crying.'Told you so~!' She thought with a small she soon noticed that she was also crying.'DON'T MAKE ME CRY!'she didn't pay attention to the knew if she did,she would burst out only heard "Does anyone object these to people to be married?"And she didn't say couldn't ruin this,as much as she wanted she heard "Do you,Tamaki Suoh,take this woman,Haruhi Fujioka,to be your wife,to have and to hold..."And the "I do"'s."You may now,kiss the bride."She watched as they gently shared a kiss that sealed their shared a loving glance with her fiancee,having a eye conversation that said "That will be us soon.I love you."Everyone clapped for the newlyweds as they walked off,hand in bridesmaids and grooms men gathered up and she walked out of the main venue arms wrapped tightly around her fiancee's arm as she thought:

"Well,big brother,it seems i dont have you all to myself, being married.I'll join you soon enough."


End file.
